Promise
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: Did I promise you that we will always be together no matter what?”-a fic about YurixFlynn


Hi. This is my first fic and I know it's a little bit strange for a beginner to write about boy love. But I adore this couple.

**NOTICE**: Yuri may be a little OOC. However I refer him this way, a little bit soft inside. Not sound so bad, right?

Plus, I don't own Tales of Vesperia's characters.

Enjoy!!! Hope this fic won't upset anyone.

* * *

"There you are, Yuri Lowell." Tweedle A and B shouted in unison when they spotted me and Flynn walking through the gate that leads to the castle.

"They-again." I sighed in annoyed because they are so…annoyed.

"I won't let you go this time Yuri Lowell." The two knights from Schwann's brigade ran with the heads of the spears facing towards me.

"Adecor, Boccos hold your horses." The two knights froze, stopped running and hands on their chest to show respect: "Have a good day, sir." Then Tweedle A and B stole a glance at me and slightly spoke up: "Why are you walking with that criminal, sir?"

"Yuri? He felt regret at what he did so I brought him here to…"

"To punish him, sir." Tweedle A claimed in happiness and immediately followed up by Tweedle B: "Yes, to punish him, sir." I could know what they were trying to imagine in those heads of them. Beating me up, throwing me to the cell and teasing at me…blah…blah…blah. However, not this time, pals. I had to wake them up and face the reality, the harsh reality.

"No, to fix him not punish him." Flynn shook his head, corrected the two knights. Hah! That was I talking about, as expected from my beloved Flynn.

I wrapped my hand around Flynn' shoulder and acted appreciatively: "Thank you for saying such beautiful things to comfort my heart, Commandant. I leaned my head closer to him and laughed in the furious anger of Tweedle A and B (and may be a bit jealously from Sodia-who stood behind the tree at that time to peek on us.)

Suddenly, tweedle B whispered something to tweedle A and it wasn't small enough so that caught our ears: "How could the Commandant convince that spoiled brat gave himself up so willingly?" This question brought up a dirty idea in my mind.

"DO you want to know why?" I excited their curiousness by the blink of my eye while tighten the grip on Flynn' shoulder.

The question marks soon appeared on their faces (included Flynn) as I smiled secretly and replied:

"Because your respected Commandant gave me the most important thing of his in exchange, right Flynnie?"

"Flynnie!?" The knights both shouted in unison. (I swear I heard Sodia's voice too.) Even Flynn wide-opened his eyes and stared at me with the look 'I will kill you' on his face. I quickly withdrew my hand on his shoulder and sighed in defeated: "Alright, alright! I was just kidding. Hey, don't glare at me like that, don't make that face or you will get a lot of wrinkles and end up looking like some forty old man when you're actually thirty."

The knights chuckled, and so did I. Flynn coughed to get the attention from the two and commanded them to lead me to where I would get punished (jail). Just when I started thinking about how bored I will, Flynn passed across me and mumbled something just only me could hear: "I will visit you."

"Hey old man, not busy as always, I see."

"My, my…Couldn't I get some rest, could I?" replied the black-haired man in such an annoyed tone from the cell next by mine.

That is Raven for you. If he did not skip his work, sneaked in one of the empty cell and lazily fell into sleep. He probably wasn't the Raven I knew. I always wonder why there is someone want to take a rest in jail while the others afraid to do so. He is extraordinary, isn't he?

That night, one of the knights came in to check on the criminals and brought them dinner. Luckily, this time the food was edible, it was much better than the last time I was here. I might have to thanks Flynn when I have a chance. After being choked by swallowing the food so quickly, I lied down on my bed and ready to feel asleep while the echo of Ted's voice resounded in my head: "You will get fat if you fall into sleep after eating."

"You will get fat if you fall into sleep after eating." I raised myself up and found the blond Commandant stood on with one leg against the wall, leaned his back onto the cell's door. His mouth formed a smirk, and pointing directly at me.

"I thought about it just now. We sure have something in common." I made myself towards him and wrapped my hands around his neck; my black-eyed stared into the sapphire one. It was so beautiful. I leaned in and put a quick kiss on his lips: "It's about time for you to visit me. I'm nearly died because of bored in here, you know."

"Then stop acting wildly and behave."

"Tch." I pouted. "Obey the rules and you will never have any fun. That is my motto, Flynn. Deal with it." With this, he couldn't have but chuckled a smile. I smiled, too.

"Then I will make it up for you." He said as he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was shocked at first because of the sudden action, but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After a while, we pulled apart reluctantly for breathing. It was way too short for both of us. Flynn's hand slowly fisted in my hair and caressed it carefully, he leaned down and gave it a soft kiss before he said good night and disappeared behind the closing door.

* * *

"As lazy as always old man, I don't believe our citizens have to pay tax to feed these knights like you." I said to the you know who was asleep in the next empty cell.

"Hey, watch your mouth, young man. You hurt my sensitive feelings there." The old man shot back.

"Hah, whatever." I lied back on the stone frigid bed and started thinking about Flynn. I wondered what kind of business that kept him from seeing me since the last two days.

"Yuri!"-the high, definitely a girl's voice came from outside stopped my stream of thought as I turned my head and heard the old man complained: "There she goes again."

After a few seconds the noise of footsteps echoed throughout the prison and the pink-haired princess, (no, she wasn't a princess anymore) queen burst in and head towards my cell. She put her hands on her knees, heavily breathed while saying: "Yuri, I heard that you are here, so I…"

"Yeah, thanks to our Commandant."

"That was you deserved by living a criminal life." She returned to her serious usual voice when she is going to give someone a lecture.

"Come on, you didn't go here to lecture me, did you?" I tried to change the subject as fast as I could. It's not like I can't handle her lecture, the simple thing was that I don't want to. Her lessons of how to be good person usually last long than one hour.

"Ah, right!" her face suddenly turned seriously: "Yuri, do you know where Flynn is?"

"Hah, how should I know, I was just thinking about asking you the same question myself."

"Strange." Estelle let out a doubtful sigh as she continued: "I haven't seen him from the last two days. I guess he was so busy with his work but…there is something that not right."

Flynn went missing, this was not my first time hearing those things. I mean, Flynn is not the kind of person that can sit still, he always plunges himself in every sort of things bad that caught his eyes. Moreover, he won't give up until everything is back to the order it should be. That was our common too. But for me, I always plunge myself into the messes without putting my head and think carefully about it and end up causing another mess. Or so that was he described. "I thought every action of the knights would first be approved by the king. You suppose to know where Flynn is."

"No they not, just sometimes Yuri. That was so careless of me…" Estelle blamed herself for not being able to control the Knights. But I felt for her, she has just became a queen few months ago, she still needs lots of time to understand and figure out how these things work.

"Have you sent your knights in search for him?"

"No…not yet, he just only went missing for two days after all. The order won't allow me to…"

Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by Flynn's second in command: Sodia. She rushed over to Estelle and began to say something but it was difficulty to hear because she was breathing so hard: "Your highness, Com…Commandant Flynn…"

The word 'Flynn' immediately caught my and Estelle and Raven's attention. We all waited for her to continue.

"Commandant Flynn…some people said that they saw him in Capua Nor harbor…and…he was being chased by a group of black hood wearing people. It looked like they are these red-eyes guys."

"What? The red-eyes? Why are they…?" I uttered, didn't believe in my own ears. The red eyes, they were warped out when we returned from our adventure by Flynn-himself . What the hell is going on here?

"And…they saw someone with spiky yellow-pink-black haired guy chased him and…" Sodia tried her way to speak. Her voice mixed with horror: "That guy attacked Commandant, and they saw him…fell into the cold water beneath him."

"Hah? How…how can…" Estelle put her hands into her mouth to stop her from crying. The old man already walked out from his cell and stood there, thinking hard.

Silence…

They were all looked at me. They were all hoping that I would do something.

"Have they found him?" I asked.

"No…they haven't…" Sodia replied.

I lowered my head so that the bangs covered my face as I said them to stand back. They did what I told and took a few intensive steps back. Concentrated my power on the left hand, and then unleashed it. I blew the door of the cell few feet away with a loud noise. My whole body was trembling with indignation; the whole space around me disappeared. There were just only my anger and me. Nothing could stop me now. Nothing could stop me from killing that bastard. ZAGI. I rushed towards the caste gate and made my way to Capua Nor harbor.

Capua Nor harbor,

The view did not change much from the last time I had been here. It seemed there were a lot more people. They all looked happy with their life. I made my way to the Imperial Knight's base just at the farthest area of the town. I asked about Flynn. However, the only and the same answers I got from them was the shook of their head and the hopeless expression. "Useless." They were all useless.

I spent the rest of the day walking along the coastline of the harbor in hope of catching some blond hair or the sapphire, glittering eyes. But not. That night, I couldn't sleep. In my head, his voice, his touch, and his sensation were so clear; I could felt they surrounded me, filled the emptiness of my soul little by little.

Not enough, it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough at all. Those feelings I had for him, those memories we spent together hurt me, they hurt me even more when I began to think about my upcoming days…without Flynn… I buried my face into the pillow, hoped it would made me felt better. I shouted out in silent: "WHERE ARE YOU, FLYNN?"

"I already sent navy out in search for him, don't worry Yuri." Estelle announced hopefully. She kept telling me to be strong, never gave up hope. However, the look on her eyes told me the opposite.

"I will go with Ba'ul and see if we can find any trace of him from the sky." The Krityan pat my shoulder to console me and she went off.

It was one week, one week after that incident and no one had found any evidence prove that Flynn was still alive. In fact, they were all tired and ready to give up the belief that their Commandant still alive. But not for me, even if I had to bail out all of the sea water to search for him, I would do it. There wasn't anything on earth could make me gave up on him. Nothing.

The people of the town now were familiar with my face. They even knew about my story-the story of a man who always wanders along the harbor in search of his best childhood friends. Some of them tried to console me by saying hopeful things, and I appreciated it.

The same for yesterday, I walked slowly along the harbor. I walked, dodged the people passed me and walked. At that time, I wasn't so sure where should I head for. Just walked, like a robot, without thinking. Until, I felt a threaten aura from behind me as I quickly turned around and jumped aside just in time to dodged the sharp blade. It flew passed me and made a round trip to its owner.

"Isn't it Yuri Lowell? Today must be my lucky day." The guy whom I felt vindictive hatred for more than ever stood there, rotating the blades in his both hands and smirking at me.

"What did you do to Flynn?" I asked calmly, tried my best to pent the 'waiting to explode anytime' feelings inside my heart.

"Ah, that blond knight? I sent him to heaven with my own blade…" I started forming a fist in my hands, as he continued: "I had to admit that his blood tasted so good." Zagi stuck his disgusting tongue out and licked on the blade.

"So you did kill him after all."

"Yes I did. So what Yuri? Do you want to go after your friend? I can do it for you."

"No thanks." I replied, tossed the scabbard asides and point the sword at him: "I don't know how could you survive after the Tower of Tarqaron? But this time, I will kill you with my own hands. Prepare to die ZAAAGGGGIIIII." I shouted in furious and angry. I darted forward and sent all my strength into the sword, intended to take him down. Zagi took his two blades up in defense. The noise of the three blades clashed against each others changed as the owners jumped back several feet away.

"Not bad…not bad Yuri Lowell." He said while attacking me one after another.

My whole body was trembling with tiredness, my eyes were dazzled, hardly saw a thing. Those sleepless nights had worth me a lot of stamina, and now without my bodhi blastia, I was weaker then ever. However, I knew I could not make a mistake here, I could not die here, I had to find Flynn, wait for Flynn.

"I can't believe that loser is the Commandant. He shouldn't be the Commandant at the first place because he is too weak. So weak that I don't even need to use my fifty-percent strength to take him down. How pathetic."

The thought about seeing Flynn, the thought about being in his lap again and the thought about Flynn being insulted by that bastard made the heat grew up inside me. Irritation, hatred…a mix of feelings that I tried to pent down now had reached it limit and erupted.

"This is the end for you, Zagi!" I shouted out, thrust the sword through his body-exactly where his heart is. Blood started spreading all over the sword blade, and downed my left hand. As I draw it out, the blood gushed from where the blade used to be, that bastard's blood stuck on my clothes, on the opened-chest and my face. The stinking smell rushed through my nose; the stink of it would faint any person. However, it hardly matter to me. After all, this was not the first time I killing someone.

Zagi's death body fell onto the cold water below him, just like when he did that to Flynn. Finally, I revenged for Flynn. But then, what could I get after doing this? Nothing…Flynn were gone…left me behind without saying any goodbye words. Without saying where did he go, when would he return? He is gone with lots of questions that all stayed unanswered.

I collapsed as soon as I imagined his body would be frozen somewhere under the cold water out there alone. 'It is raining… No, it is not. Those must be…my tears. The salt water from my eyes spilled down uncontrollable and broken into small pieces after landing on the ground. My mind and my heart were empty. I remained in that position for a long time. How long? Who know? Just long enough until I heard Estelle and Judith's voices approved me from behind.

"Yuri, are you hurt somewhere? Those blood…" Estelle asked in a very worried tone.

"No…this is Zagi's blood."

Judith benched down on her knees to check on me, "Where is he?"

"Into the water, under the sea…I killed him…for Flynn…" I replied coldly. No more talking about Flynn now. I had enough. I didn't want anyone ask me about Flynn or say his name in front of me. I stood up, wiped the tears away from my eyes. Just then… I felt a familiar sensation nearby me.

"Why are you crying, Yuri?"

That voice… I thought that I would not be able to hear that voice ever again. I looked up and saw his smiley face.

"Flynn…is that you? Is that really you?" I asked, unbelieving in my eyes.

Right there, in front of me was the Commandant Flynn Scifo. Although, his face was a little pale and his elbow was wrapped by a white bandage. But except all of that, nothing was changed at all…he is Flynn…my Flynn.

I took a step forward closer to Flynn, I wanted to see him in a clearer view. Gently put my hand on his cheek, I whispered slightly: "I thought…that I had lost you Flynn."

He wrapped his arms around me as he hugged me, rest his forehead against mine. The sapphire pools reflected my tearful one: "Did I promise you that we will always be together no matter what?"

"No you didn't."

"Then I will make it right now."

Flynn leaned down, just a few centimeters above my lips. "I-Flynn Scifo will be by Yuri Lowell' side until the day I die." His eyes slid shut as he closed the remaining distance between us, pressing our lips together.

"I-Yuri Lowell will stay by Flynn Scifo' side until the day my soul turns into dust. Always!"

* * *

THE END

Please any review (positive or negative) is needed. I want to know how you guys feel about this fic, and are there a lot of grammar mistakes? I want to get better.


End file.
